1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to a method for making a heating module.
2. Description of Related Art
Heaters generate heat. According to the structures, the heaters can be divided into three types: linear heater, planar heater, and hollow heater.
A typical heater includes a heating element and at least two electrodes. The heating element is electrically connected with the two electrodes. The heating element generates heat when a voltage is applied to it. The heating element is often made of a metal such as tungsten. Metals, which have good conductivity, and can generate a lot of heat even when a low voltage is applied. However, metals can easily oxidize, thus the heater element has a short life. Furthermore, because metals have a relative high density, the heating element made of metals are heavy, which limits applications of such heater.
Therefore there is room for improvement in the art.